A Bruise Inflicted on an Innocent Person Vanishes Quickly
A Bruise Inflicted on an Innocent Person Vanishes Quickly (Ka hauli o ka mea hewa 'ole, he nalowale koke) is the 12th episode of Season 9 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis MacGarrett and Five-0 support Danny and Rachel by determining what happened when Grace gets into a life-threatening car accident and lands in critical condition. Also, Tani helps Koa when his rehab patient goes missing. Plot Danny was woken up in the middle of the night by his ex-wife Rachel. Rachel had gone to him because she was desperate and worried. She said that their daughter Grace missed her curfew and that she wasn’t answering her cell phone, but Danny said that it was probably nothing. He was even willing to track Grace’s phone and to fetch her himself. Danny had asked ex which car that Grace borrowed and only then was he informed that Grace was driving her own a car. It turns out Rachel hadn’t wanted to share the information because it had been Stan that gifted Grace the car and no one bothered checking with Danny. Only Danny was willing to let that go because he got a location on Grace’s cell phone. Danny and Rachel drove together to go get their daughter and that’s when they saw for themselves that Grace got into a nasty accident. She had been driving her new car and she had gotten reckless. Grace was injured and so was her passenger. The passenger had been a new kid at school named Katie and Katie’s father blamed Grace for his daughter’s condition. This man got in Danny’s face and began shouting that someone should have taught Grace how to drive. And he accused Danny of possibly covering up some of Grace’s driving offenses in the past and that’s why she nearly killed Katie. The man was soon escorted out of the room and so Danny thought that would be it as he waited to hear about his daughter’s condition but there was more. HPD has opened an investigation into the car accident because they suspected that Grace had been reckless at the wheel. Duke talked it over with McGarrett and from what he saw at the scene it had looked like Grace was doing a hundred on a back road when she lost control of the car. McGarrett hadn’t wanted to believe it because he’s known Grace since she was a kid and she never appeared to be someone that would take risks. Not even for a joyride. McGarrett decided to save his best friend the trouble of worrying and he had Five-0 investigate the car accident. He and the whole team went to the scene to see it in person and they noticed that something was off. There had been tire marks from a vehicle that hadn’t slowed down or flipped over. So it looked like someone else was on the road with the teenage girls. The girls were speeding and this other vehicle could have helped them after their accident, but he didn’t. The second vehicle stayed park and watched the girls struggling. Almost like they had forced Grace off the road and wanted to make sure she couldn’t survive before leaving. The team looked into it and they also found that someone sent Grace a threatening text message. The message had come from someone named Nathan Cowell and this Nathan was pinged at the hospital. The team decided to save time and had asked Danny to go speak to Nathan. Nathan came to fear for his life with an irate Danny and he admitted what happened. He said he hadn’t sent the messages and that it had been a girl who he let borrow his phone. Nathan said that it was Cameron that sent the messages and so they interrogated Cameron with what else they learned. The team learned that Katie transferred from her last school because she had been bullied. Katie had taken a naked picture of herself for her boyfriend and he shared that picture with everyone. It was even on the internet and so Katie left there to start fresh in Hawaii. She befriended Grace who she must have told about the picture incident and that’s why Grace had gotten angry when she saw that Cameron had downloaded the image of Katie and was showing it around at the party. The two girls had gotten into a fight and Grace had dumped Cameron’s phone in someone’s beer can. It had infuriated Cameron so much that she sent threatening messages to Grace and said that she would make Grace pay. The team hit Cameron with what they found out and she said she had nothing to do with the accident because she had left the party early. She had a strict curfew and her father could vouch that he waited up for her. Cameron was a spoiled mean girl, but she hadn’t run Grace and Katie off the road. It had been someone else and it happened much sooner than Five-0 suspected. They thought the accident happened as the girls were coming home which would have been around one and it turns out the girls left before midnight. They hadn’t wanted to stay at the party after the picture came out and so either they were followed from the party or they ran into the culprit somewhere else. The team also had to split their resources because Tani came across a crime scene. She had been looking for a girl that her brother Koa sponsors and she found her dead from an apparent heroin overdose. Tani broke the sad news to her brother and Koa said he wasn’t buying it. He said that Alana’s choice of drugs was codeine and so why would someone afraid of needles try out a new drug. It didn’t make sense with Koa and that’s why he went looking for Alana’s real stash. She had pills hidden in her toilet tank and there was no reason for someone to go shopping for more drugs when they had a ready supply. Alana had been murdered and so Tani had Adam’s help to investigate the murder of Alana as well as that of her friend Kelsey. Meanwhile, everyone else focused on closing Grace’s case and it helped when they learned that the girls had gone to dinner after the party. There was security footage of the girls eating and enjoying themselves when some guy came over. This guy was trying to flirt with them and they weren’t having it. They left the diner and the guys followed them. He was pissed that the girls rejected him and so he went looking for revenge. And even as he saw that he scared and that they were driving for their life, he didn’t slow down and he waited hours before he called for help anonymously. The team picked up their perp and he’ll serve time for what he did, but it wouldn’t mean a thing if Gracie dies and so they waited for Grace to come out of surgery. Tani and Adam, on the other hand, had traced all the drugs that were found at the house to the same doctor. The doctor was running a pill mill. This doctor didn’t care if he handing prescriptions as long as his “patients” continued to pay him and so Tani pretended to be a patient. She went in to get the doctor on tape and he almost killed her when he found out she was a cop. Tani was able to arrest the doctor and his security guard who knew what was happening. And that’s when Tani and Adam learned that the cartel was funding the doctor, the doctor was selling drugs already when the cartel approached him. Meaning he wasn’t some victim liked he claimed and so that’s when he started being honest. The doctor admitted that once Alana got clean that people were worried she would talk. He gave the women’s names to his bosses and then stood back as the women were murdered. Ultimately, the team closed two cases on the same day and it was worth it to find out that Grace was going to pull through. Notes * Will Grover was mentioned, but do not appear. * Lou Grover mentioned about his son coming back together. * Grace has survived from the car accident after getting out of hospital. * Jerry Ortega did not seen in this episode. Deaths Death Count * 2 inside the house Quotes Steve McGarrett: I got to say, man, this kid's really starting to take after her old man. I mean, standing up to the bully, speaking up for the little guy. Danny Williams: Yeah, I think maybe she, uh she gets that from you more than me. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? Danny Williams: I don't know, uh, Rachel made a graduation video for Grace, and I think you're in more shots than I am. Steve McGarrett: Really? Danny Williams: Yeah. Don't get excited about it Trivia * Despite being credited, Jorge Garcia do not appear in this episode. * This marks the return of Claire van der Boom and Teilor Grubbs in this episode. * Kailee Regan Brandt is the guest appearance from her Summer College Acting and Musical Theater where she played as mean girl Cameron Ross. Cast |- |Elliott Gil |Regi Davis |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Jinny |Tahiti Rey |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Doctor |Amelia Cooke |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Dillon |Brandon Finn |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Cameron Ross |Kailee Regan Brandt |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Darryl Ross |Phil Fu-Kang Wang |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Keith |Markus Silbiger |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Nathan Cowell |Matt T. Schewe |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Dr. Alvin Zhang |Dat Phan |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Security Guard |Marcus Young |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Nurse |Heidi Chang |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |HPD Uni |Shane Miyashiro |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Katie Gil |Ana Cabrol |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |HPD Narcotics Officer |Antonio Bustamante Jr. |A man who appears in this episode. References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 9 (2010)